1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of switching between an electronic viewfinder mode and an optical viewfinder mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some digital single lens reflex cameras in recent years have live view functions of displaying images of subjects on the monitors of the cameras (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-163094). Such digital cameras can switch the observation mode between an observation mode using an optical viewfinder (optical viewfinder mode) and an observation mode by live view (live view mode).
The digital cameras described above can freely switch the optical viewfinder mode to the live view mode regardless of the operation mode thereof. However, since the optical viewfinder mode adopts an automatic focus (AF) method and a metering method different from those adopted in the live view mode, some operation modes are not appropriate for the live view mode under the current situation.